


The Twisted Ways We Fit

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, Light breathplay, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, light bloodplay, mention of blackmailing, mention of murder, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: They were in a world where it was every man for himself, where trust and companionship and sometimes even more was seen as weakness, but right at the moment, knowing he had Leonard, and Leonard had him, Jim had never felt more powerful.





	The Twisted Ways We Fit

Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy were two of a kind. When they joined Starfleet neither of them had a thing, both at rock bottom, spending their time in dive bars, drinking and fucking (and fighting, but that was more Jim’s area.) But then Pike had dragged him up off a barroom floor, and tried to convince him to put himself in the service of the Empire. Jim hadn’t been interested. Then Pike had started to talk about all the control, all the  _power_ , Jim could have if he joined. That had been infinitely more interesting, not that he had let on. Pike left him with a dare, and Jim could never refuse dares, so the next morning he’d found himself on that damned shuttle. **  
**

Over the years Jim often found himself wondering what Pike had used in his speech to McCoy, whether he’d talked about control and power then too, only in a very different capacity. Jim never asked. Wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know.

They were roommates at the Academy, which wasn’t the worst thing to happen. They weren’t best friends, but they didn’t hate each other either. The best case scenario really. Mostly they kept to themselves, doing their own thing, and going their own way, keeping their noses of each other’s business. It was as good as Jim thought it could get.  

Then one night he had stumbled back to their dorm room after a fight with that son of a bitch Gary Mitchell, expecting it to be empty, only to find McCoy lounging on his bed, reading a PADD. The Doctor had raised an eyebrow as he did a sweep of Jim’s body.

“Other guy looks worse.” Jim had muttered, teeth glistening red as he grinned. It was true. Most of the blood on Jim’s uniform hadn’t been his own, and Mitchell wasn’t going to bother him for a while. He had known that he had had a couple more serious injuries though, but he hadn’t needed the demerits, the reaming from Pike, or the stint in the Agony Booth that would have followed a trip to Medical.

“Sure he does.” McCoy had set his PADD down, and gotten up from the bed. “Strip down. Sit there.” He hadn’t even looked at Jim as he pulled out his medkit, and even though he’d had his suspicious, Jim followed McCoy’s orders.

“Why are you doing this?” Jim had asked once McCoy finished patching his mouth up and it didn’t hurt to talk anymore.

“Never hurts to have someone owe you a favor.”

Jim had frowned. He’d never liked being in somebody’s debt.

He’d luckily not owed McCoy the favor for very long. A few weeks later and their piloting instructor, Roy, had taken it upon himself to give McCoy the hardest time out of everyone in class. He’d mocked McCoy over his aviophobia, ridiculed his test results even though McCoy had passed with a decent grade, and overall tried to make his life a misery.

That was until Jim had cornered him after class, held a knife to his throat, and mentioned just how terrible it would look if the ‘fleet found that Roy had been sleeping with cadets and laundering money.

After that Roy was much nicer to McCoy, and finally marked him down as a pass for the course. Jim’s debt was settled. If anything, McCoy had been in his debt, with Jim doing two things for him and all. Something McCoy had been quick to mention when he’d stormed through the door a few nights later.

“You happy now? Happy that you’ve got me in your debt?” McCoy had snarled.

“No idea what you mean.” Jim had replied coyly, as he pushed himself up off the couch.

“Roy. I know his change of heart is down to you.”

“I may have persuaded him a little.” Jim had flashed McCoy a grin.

“Figured as much. Only, getting him off my back and getting him to pass me counts as two things you’ve done for me, while I’ve just done the one for you.”

Jim remembered thinking that narrowed eyes suited McCoy. At the moment however, he’d just shrugged. “We’re square.”

“Square?” Jim had been able to see McCoy’s brain racing even from the distance, trying to figure out what Jim was up to. “What game you playin’, kid?”

“No game. We’re square, and we always will be.” Jim had always been able to spot a good ally when he saw one, and he’d known that McCoy would make an excellent one. But it’d never work if they were constantly owing the other; that would just end badly for the pair of them. “You have my back, I have yours.”

Slowly, and with caution, McCoy had nodded. “Alright.”

“Glad you see it my way, Bones.”

The nickname had stuck.

After that evening it quickly became known that two already dangerous individuals, had turned into a lethal duo. By the end of their first year the entire Academy was aware that if anything happened to Jim, they’d suffer Leonard’s wrath, and if anything happened to Leonard, they’d suffer Jim’s.

A few had still tried. Mitchell sought revenge on Jim, putting him out of it for two weeks. He might have taken over as top of the class if it hadn’t been for his unfortunate allergic reaction to a vaccination Leonard gave him. And at the start of their second year, a cadet decided to taunt Leonard about his divorce, and letting his wife take everything, until Leonard had thrown a punch. Leonard wasn’t a fighter, and of course the other cadet had beaten him. Jim hadn’t known bruises could look so ugly. Thankfully though, that problem was sorted when they went on a hiking trip in the mountains, and the cadets ropes had snapped near the top. Rumor had been that he’d died on impact. No one thought it prudent enough to look into the fact that Jim had been his partner, and that he was still holding a knife when he returned to the group.

Then the Narada came and went, and Jim had saved Pike’s life, while Leonard had saved his legs. With a debt like that, it was no surprise they were appointed Captain and CMO officially. Jim never mentioned that he hadn’t wanted Pike to die anyway. Even with the excuse of wanting a friend so high in the ranks, he could’ve been seen as soft.

They ruled the ship together; their agreement from the Academy still in place. And for awhile, Jim had only thought of it as an agreement. Never considered the notions of trust and loyalty. Those words weren’t used in the Empire. Until Leonard had put himself between Jim and a Klingon, and lost an eye for his trouble. The incident forced Jim to reevaluate. Leonard trusted him, and he was loyal, and Jim realised that he trusted Leonard in return. Would even put his own neck on the line for him. It was a strange realisation, but not unpleasant.

Years passed, and as they did, their relationship changed. They weren’t exclusive, far from it, but they both knew that it was safer finding their pleasure with each other than with a stranger. It was a relationship of strong hands, and talented mouths, and rutting against each other until come coated their stomachs. There was never penetrative sex. Because Leonard didn’t bottom, and neither did Jim.

But Jim wanted to.

Jim wanted to feel Leonard’s monster of a cock filling him, fucking him until he couldn’t remember his own name. But he couldn’t. He was Captain. In command and in control, and there was no control in spreading his legs and letting McCoy have him. Because Leonard would take, he knew, take everything he had, and while Jim wanted to give and give and give, there was no control in it. And he’d lose respect too. Leonard would take it if offered, but there was no way he’d respect Jim after. It would be the end of their alliance, and Leonard would go and find another Captain to serve with.

No. It was no more than a dirty fantasy that Jim would jerk off to on the nights Leonard was in MedBay. He’d never admit it.

That was why when he woke up one morning, to find Leonard sprawled on top of him, clothed morning wood nudging between his ass, and himself unconsciously rocking back into it, he was mortified.

Jim froze instantly, trying to ignore his own erection trapped beneath him. Hopefully Leonard was still asleep and hadn’t noticed.

“Knew you wanted it, Jimmy.” Jim cringed inwardly as Leonard whispered in his ear, voice still thick with sleep. “And don’t think about pretending to still be sleeping. I know your breathing rates in every circumstance. You’re hard as a rock down there, ain’t ya?”

Jim swallowed, not knowing what to say. He could order Leonard off him, but that would just lend support to him actually wanting Leonard. “Don’t know what you’re on about, Bones. Now get off me, I need to piss.” He nudged Leonard with his elbow, and bit back a groan of frustration when the Doctor didn’t move.

“I’m talking about this.” Leonard sneaked a hand down underneath them, and grasped his traitorous cock. “I’m talking about you gagging for my cock so much, you even try to get it in your sleep. You want it, Jim? Want me to fuck you senseless?” Leonard finished his question with a rough squeeze to Jim’s cock.

“No, I fucking don’t! You know I don’t bottom, Bones. Now get the hell off me before I throw you in the Agony Booth!”

Leonard chuckled darkly. “What’s the matter, Jimmy? Think I’m going to think less of you if you admit to wanting my cock to split you open?” Leonard was rutting into him now, and it was all Jim could do to not moan, because it felt really fucking good.

“I. Don’t. Bottom.” He growled, trying to squirm out from under Leonard. He could’ve fought harder, should’ve fought harder, but there was some part of him that was stopping him from doing so.

“I know you don’t, but I think you want to.” Leonard’s breath was hot against his ear as he pressed even closer to Jim’s back. “I want it too. Wanted it since I first saw you on the shuttle. Could just see how good you’d look stuffed full with me. Let me give it to you, Jim. Let it be our dirty little secret.”

“Bones…” It sounded like a warning. It was a warning, but Jim wasn’t sure for what. Maybe for Leonard to stop because he was a breath away from caving in.

“Do you trust me, Jim?”

The question froze Jim. In all the years they’d never discussed their trust of one another openly. They’d both known, of course, but neither had ever asked it out loud. Jim nodded. “Yes.”

“Then trust me now. Let us have this. Let me have one more secret from you that I’ll take to the grave with me.”

Jim closed his eyes. He wanted this. Ached for it. To give up all control for a small amount of time. And Leonard was going to be the only person in his life he’d trust anywhere near enough not to take advantage of that control. Jim took a deep breath. “Fuck me.”

“What was that, Jimmy?” Leonard was toying with him, the bastard.

“I said fuck me, Bones!”

The heat of Leonard’s body was suddenly gone as the other pulled back, and Jim gasped as cool air hit his exposed skin. “Up on your knees, boy.”

Jim should’ve been insulted by Leonard calling him ‘boy’, but all it did was make his cock twitch with a thrum of arousal. He did as Leonard said, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees.

“Said nothing about hands.” Leonard growled, a hand between his shoulders suddenly pushing him down so his face was against the pillow again, and his ass was sticking up in the air. “Always knew you’d make a pretty picture spread out for me like this.” The hand that had been splayed over Jim’s back, travelled down to his ass and squeezed firmly. Jim groaned, pleased he’d chosen to fall to sleep in the nude the night before.

Jim stifled a whine when Leonard pulled back altogether, turning his head to see where the other was. He could just a get a glimpse of the other man peeling off his sleep pants, hard cock springing free. Jim licked his lips as he eyed it, knowing that it’d be filling him soon. Leonard walked to the closet then, and after a few moments of rummaging produced a bottle of what appeared to be lubricant. “Where’d you get that from?”

“Like I said, I always knew you wanted it, so I figured I should be ready.” Leonard smirked at him, striding back over to the bed, and climbing back on.

“Why wait? You could’ve easily taken what you wanted.”

Behind him, Jim heard the click of the lube bottle opening. “Thought about it plenty of times. A hypo of sedative, tie you up while you were out of it, give you no escape and make you beg to come before I finished with you.”

Jim chose not to mention just how hot that sounded. “Why didn’t you?”

“Wanted to hear you ask for it. Knew the wait would be worth that sweet sound.” Leonard chuckled, suddenly pressing two lubed fingers into Jim’s ass.

“Ah fuck!” Jim cursed at the intrusion, the lube cold, and Leonard’s thick fingers making the stretch burn.

“Soon, Jimmy.” Leonard sounded pleased with himself as he scissored Jim open with a brutal quickness. The third finger shoved in before Jim was ready, but the deep ache that was already spreading through his ass just made his dick leak. The digits pressed against his prostate with a deadly precision, the shock pleasure of it speeding up his spine, and making him moan.

Then the fingers were gone, and Jim only got the warning of a bracing hand on his hip before Leonard was pushing forward, the head of his cock slowly slipping in. There hadn’t been quite enough stretch, hadn’t been quite enough lube used, and as Leonard gradually filled him, the stretch bordered on pain. Jim didn’t care. Jim loved it. He wanted, needed,  _craved_  the mix of pain and pleasure. Because there was pleasure too. Leonard felt better than he’d ever imagined on the dark nights when he’d experimented with his own fingers. It was good, amazing, fucking  _fantastic_ , and Jim knew there was no going back now.

Leonard bent over him when he was finally buried balls deep, and bit along his shoulder. “So fucking tight. Tightest ass I’ve ever had.” He groaned with a harsh tug to Jim’s earlobe.

Jim didn’t trust his voice not to come out in a needy, pathetic whine, so moaned instead. Leonard chuckled again. “Never gonna get tired of hearing you moan like a whore, Jimmy.” Leonard straightened up, both hands on Jim’s hips, nails digging into his skin, and pulled out until only the head of his dick was in him. When he slammed forward again, Jim’s whole body was jerked up the bed. He keened, and God, it sounded pathetic to his own ears, but it only spurred Leonard on.

The other showed Jim no mercy, his hold on Jim’s hips so tight that Jim could feel the warm trickle of blood from where he broke the skin, setting a brutally rough pace, that had Jim gripping the sheets so he wouldn’t slide.

A hand anchored in his hair suddenly, yanking him up onto his knees so his back was pressed against Leonard’s chest. The new angle had Leonard’s cock skating over his prostate with each thrust in, and it was enough to make Jim see stars.

“You ain’t the only one, you know.” Leonard growled in his ear, keeping his grip on Jim’s hair tight.

Jim tried to concentrate, tried to understand what Leonard was saying, but the words wouldn’t penetrate his lust addled mind.

The hand in his hair disappeared, only to reappear around his throat, squeezing just hard enough to make Jim gasp. “Listen to me when I’m talking to you, boy.” Leonard barked, squeezing until Jim’s eyes focused on him. “You ain’t the only one.”

“Only what?” Jim managed to gasp out this time.

“Only Captain that likes getting fucked by his CMO.”

“Wha’?” Jim asked, blinking through his confusion.

“I once watched Pike get fucked by Boyce on one of the security monitors in Medical. Bent over the table he was, seemed to be enjoying it.” Leonard nipped along the shell of Jim’s ear. “What put the idea in my head that you’d like it too. Both of you are almost two peas in a pod.”

How Leonard was able to keep his voice so steady when he was fucking Jim like there was no tomorrow, Jim would never know, but all Jim could think about was the mental image Leonard had given him. “Fuck…” He groaned.

“Hmm…” Leonard murmured. “So don’t you go getting stressed about this, you hear? You won’t be the first Captain, and you won’t be the last.” Leonard clamped down on Jim’s throat again. “Got it?”

Jim just about managed to nod. “Yeah.” He gasped.

“Good.” Leonard angled Jim’s head just enough that their mouths could meet. It was an awkward angle, but it didn’t matter. It could barely be called a kiss. It was all biting teeth, and Jim could taste the tell-tale copper of blood on his tongue.

Leonard shoved him back down onto the bed, and pulled out. Jim keened at the loss. “Get on your back. I want to see your face when you come on my cock.”

It took no small amount of help from Leonard, but after a few moments Jim finally rolled onto his back. Leonard wasted no time in hiking Jim’s legs up over his shoulders, and leaned forward, settling the majority of his weight on Jim, as he pushed back in. The stretch put an uncomfortable strain on his muscles that mixed perfectly with the throb in his ass, and was enough to nearly drive Jim insane.

The new angle pushed Leonard deeper, and Jim felt fuller than he ever thought possible. Leonard grasped his wrists, and pressed them into the bed above his head with bruising force. “You only come like this. From my dick alone and nothing else.”

Jim blinked. He’d never come without direct stimulation to his cock before, didn’t even know if he could, but Jim Kirk never backed down from a challenge. He nodded.

“Good boy.” Leonard smirked, and leaned down further so he could capture Jim’s lips again. He licked up the blood that had trickled down the corner of his mouth, then Jim’s mouth was being plundered by Leonard’s tongue.

Jim was trapped. In the position Leonard had put him in, all he could do was squirm on Leonard’s cock, and take it. He’d always known that Leonard would take everything Jim had to give, but even in his wildest fantasies he’d never imagined it like this. They’d only scraped the surface, Jim was sure. He was only being given a hint of what Leonard was like, that deeper down he was even wilder, rougher,  _kinkier_. Jim wanted to explore it all.

“You’re mine now, Jim.” Leonard whispered with another bite to his bottom lip. “Out there you’re in charge. In here you belong to me.”

Jim moaned. The ship was his. The crew were his. His to command, his to kill if he wished. One day he wanted a fleet of ships to be his. Hell, he was an ambitious bastard, he wanted all of Starfleet to be his. Wanted to go out and conquer galaxies, and make them all  _his_. But here, in bed, he wanted to be Leonard’s. Not just occasionally. Forever. Needed it more than he needed air itself.

Leonard must have seen the realisation in Jim’s eyes because he grinned. “Maybe I should buy you a collar. A blue one to match your eyes and my uniform.”

It was that thought, of wearing a collar,  _Leonard’s_  collar, then sent Jim spiralling over the edge. “Bones!” He arched as much as he could, and came, harder than he’d ever done before. It coated both his stomach and Leonard’s chest.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous.” Leonard groaned, his hips snapping erratically until he buried himself as deep as he could one final time, and came with a grunt.

Leonard collapsed down, thankfully having just enough sense left to let Jim’s legs slide back onto the bed, before landing heavily on Jim’s chest.

They lay there panting, neither mentioning how having their faces pressed into the crooks of the others neck could be seen as nuzzling. Jim was sore, yet sated in a way he didn’t think imaginable. It was a feeling he’d never grow bored of.

Leonard was the first to regain his energy, and propped himself up over Jim. “Gonna have to patch you up before you go on shift. Leave here all busted up, and people will ask questions.”

Jim nodded. “Just the visible ones.” Things had changed between them, irreversibly but for the better, and he didn’t want all evidence of that change wiped clean. And the thought of sitting in his chair while his ass throbbed made his spent dick twitch hopefully.

Leonard raised an eyebrow but nodded. “I’ll go get the regen unit.” He started to push himself up further, but a twisted feeling in Jim’s gut made him reach forward and grasp Leonard’s arm to halt him.

“Bones…”

Leonard met his gaze, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. “I know, Jim.”

Jim saw his own feelings reflected back at him, and nodded again, releasing Leonard’s arm, with his own ghost of a smile. “Good.”

Leonard rose from the bed, and Jim closed his eyes as he listened to him move about.

They were in a world where it was every man for himself, where trust and companionship and sometimes even more was seen as weakness, but right at the moment, knowing he had Leonard, and Leonard had him, Jim had never felt more powerful.


End file.
